


The children table

by Winmance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Boring. There isn’t another word to define how Jared is feeling right now. He’s sitting at the table, alone, because apparently, even if he’s 18, his father still sees him like a child, which means that he had the honor to sit at the children table





	The children table

Boring. There isn’t another word to define how Jared is feeling right now. He’s sitting at the table, alone, because apparently, even if he’s 18, his father still sees him like a child, which means that he had the honor to sit at the children table. Not even teenagers, no, just small little children who don’t even actually stay at the table because they can’t stay away from their parents more than five minutes.

  
His own parents are at the same table as his brother and his new wife, with the rest of his family. There’s plenty other people too, that he never seen in his entire life. His dad had made this weeding a social event, inviting all his co-workers, partners, clients, and every single person that’s related to his and his brother’s society from near or far. 

Jared sights, playing with the food in his plate. Maybe he could pretend to be sick and his father will allow him to go home. He fells bad for wanting to miss his brother’s weeding, but it’s not like anyone would notice anyway. 

He gets up, mentally preparing himself to his father disappointed look – not like he isn’t used to it.

He was walking when something collapses against him, making him lose his balance and he would have fall if it wasn’t for the big arms sliding around him, maintaining him in place. 

“Shit, I’m so sorry”  

He’s about to answer but the words die in his mouth when he sees the man standing above him. To say he is attractive would be an offense – he was perfect. Tall, taller then Jared, with brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes he ever seen. He seems older than him, but not by far, maybe four or five years. They’re so close that Jared could see freckles all over his face, and he had troubles not tracing them with his fingers. 

“Hi” Jared says and immediately regrets it when he realizes how childish his voice sounds. 

“Hey” The man smiles and if Jared thought he was beautiful before, it was nothing comparing to now “Sorry for bursting into you. I wasn’t looking” 

“Oh yeah, no problem” 

They’re smiling so hard it start to hurt, and Jared was sure that they must look really stupid, grinning at each other like that, but he couldn’t find himself to care. 

The man arms were still around his waist, holding him close to his chest. 

“Jensen” The man – Jensen said, “My name, I mean, my name is Jensen” He laughs nervously, his whole body shaking against Jared. 

“Jared” 

They share another smile before Jensen finally release him, not that he was complaining. 

“We should go to the bathroom” 

“W-What?” Jared can feel himself blushing, a wave of heat going through him. 

“For your shirt, I – There’s champagne, on your shirt” Jensen is blushing too now, realizing what he just said. Is it possible to be this glorious and yet so cute at the same time?  

He lets Jensen guide him to the bathroom before sitting on the marble next to the sink. They’re alone, far away from the noise and the music, and Jared is finally able to think properly. Jensen takes his shirt between his fingers, applying water on it to rinse the champagne. They’re standing close, Jensen positioning between his legs, his hands on his chest, and Jared has to fight not to run his fingers through his hair or to slide his legs around his waist. 

“Here, I think everything is clean now” Jensen says, passing his hand on the wet shirt and dragging Jared out of his thought

“Thanks” 

“No problem, that’s the last I could do” 

Jared knows that one of them is supposed to move now, but they just stand still, looking at each other with big, stupid smiles.

“So, uh, you were leaving or…?” 

“No, I was just… No, I wasn’t leaving” Jared says, his cheeks burning 

“Oh, great! I mean, maybe we could, like, talk a little? If you want, of course” 

“Yeah, I would like too” 

They walked side by side to the room before sitting at Jared table, their legs brushing against each other discreetly. He should probably thank his dad for putting him at this table.  


End file.
